Protected by an Outlaw
by By the Light of Dawn
Summary: AU Regina's father grows a backbone and convinces his daughter and Snow to flee with him. They turn to the Blue Fairy for help. Tinkerbelle sends them to the Sherwood Forest where the Prince of Thieves is more then willing to protect them. Meanwhile, Rumpelstiltskin has a new plan for finding his son, unfortunately his ex-wife is alive and wants to find Baelfire her way.


Henry was terrified as he ran down the steps and towards the stables. He looked over his shoulder to make sure that his wife and her lover hadn't caught him eavesdropping. So far it didn't look like he was caught. But he knew better than to underestimate Cora and he definitely didn't want to underestimate her lover, the Dark One himself.

Henry had known that Cora was heartless. He had known that she never loved him. He knew that she had dark magic. But he hadn't known, or perhaps he didn't want to know, just how vicious and cruel she was.

Henry couldn't believe what they had been saying. They were going to use his little girl to cast some dark curse. Cora had said she had killed King Leopold's wife to make Regina the queen. Henry felt sick. Queen Eva had been his friend and Regina was his daughter. He couldn't stand by and let either of them use Regina like a pawn.

Henry was relieved to see that Regina was indeed in the stables. Regina's eyes widened when she saw the state her father was in. "Daddy, what happened? Are you alright?"

"Regina, we have to get out of here. We have to run," Henry told her frantically. "We don't have any time to waste. Your mother has been working with the Dark One and they are planning… I can't even describe what they're planning."

"Daddy, I know Mother is harsh and controlling but she loves us and wouldn't hurt us," Regina told him firmly.

Henry stared at her. "Regina, how can you still stand up for her? After she killed Daniel?" Henry asked incredulously.

Regina paled and winced. Seconds later, a shocked Snow White came out from behind Regina's horse. "What? Regina, you told me that Daniel left you. Why didn't you tell me that your mother killed Daniel?" the child questioned softly, then her shocked expression turned into one of horror. "Because I told her that you two were going to run away. It's all my fault."

Regina walked towards Snow, her arms outstretched, wanting to comfort Snow who looked ready to cry.

Henry stopped. "Regina, we don't have time for this. We have to leave now. Before your mother or her master finds out that, I overheard them. They'll kill us both," Henry said desperately. Of course, Henry knew that Cora wouldn't kill her daughter but Henry had to convince Regina to flee with him.

"What about my father and me? Will your wife kill us too?" Snow asked worriedly. She reached out for Regina's hand. Regina took it and squeezed it.

"She's right, Daddy. I don't think Mother will hurt me but there is no telling what she'll do to Snow and King Leopold especially if she's helping the Dark One. If we go, we should bring Snow with us," Regina said firmly.

"King Leopold will think we kidnapped Snow and have everyone in the kingdom looking for us," Henry said worriedly.

"I can help you escape," Snow stated. "Johanna told me about a fairy who can protect us from Dark Magic. And she can send one of her fairies to tell my father what really happened."

"It's risky but it's the best chance we have," Regina commented.

"Fine but let's go now before it's too late!" Henry exclaimed urgently.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin smirked as he watched Regina, Snow and Henry ride away on two horses through his crystal ball. Cora would not be pleased. In fact, she'd probably tear up the entire kingdom, looking for them.

Rumplestiltskin giggled. Everything was going according to his plan. It was amazing how he always had the upper hand. Of course, having dark powers and the gift of seeing the future helped. He just wished that he didn't have to deal with the very annoying thorn in his side.

Speaking of whom, she decided to burst into the dining room at that very moment. "Rumplestiltskin, what are you doing? I thought you said you were working on getting our son back not lying around here like a useless lump," Milah spat.

Rumplestiltskin bit back a scathing reply. Unfortunately, he and Milah had a deal and he couldn't afford to kill her just yet. Besides Baelfire would want his mother despite her being so terrible at it.

"I told you, we won't be able to see him for at least another couple of decades," Rumplestiltskin said coolly, secretly wishing that he cut out Milah's tongue as he had done to her boyfriend's hand.

Milah glared at him. "I can only hope that Baelfire has a good father figure now especially when his birth father -" Milah said crossly.

"Finish that sentence and I'll do a lot more then rip your heart out," Rumplestiltskin growled. Milah scoffed and walked out, slamming the door behind her. "I can not wait till your boyfriend meets Emma Swan."


End file.
